Parisian Passion
by green-eyed-wonder 0-0
Summary: Max met him on an airplane to Paris. She liked him instantly. What's not to like: the shaggy hair, the mysterious black eyes, the rough, deepvoice and the perfect lips. But it didn't matter. It's not like she was going to see him after that incident anyways. So when she sees him everywhere...what does she think? Stalker much? Nope. At least, not according to him. More like Destiny.
1. Introduction

**OK. So I was in Paris for vacation, and I had this really good idea. I decided to write down the summary and the basic plot so I don't forget it. **

**If you like the idea or the plot, review. If you don't ignore. Kay? Kay.**

* * *

Max met him on an airplane to Paris. She liked him almost instantly... I mean, what's not to like. The shaggy hair, the mysterious black eyes, the rough yet melodious voice, and the lips. The perfect lips. But it didn't matter. It's not like she was going to see him after that incident anyways.

So when she sees him in the stores, in her apartment building, everywhere...what does she think? Stalker much? Nope, not really. At least, not according to him. It was more like Destiny.

She can't get him out of her head, and of course, she begins to fall. But love is never simple. It always has it's own ups and downs, and theirs is Max lives in America. More than a 1,000 miles away from Paris, his home. And long distance relationships never work out. Or do they?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, so this story contains a lot of fluff. Meaning a lot of love, or FAX. For those of you romantics out there, you might love this story. There isn't really a plot because this story is more about how they feel with each other during their time together.

There is some intense kissing scenes, but nothing that should be rated M. More like... above 15. If you're thirteen and you don't mind the romance, then go ahead and read... I'm not going to stop you. More reviews, right? (:

Ok, and let's get this straight. Just because I went to Paris, doesn't mean I know everything. Some facts may be wrong, or some places I describe might not even be real, but I am doing my best. Just, bear with me. I'll do my best and try my hardest to make it up to your expectations.

For those of you reading JLAAST, thank you so much. I can't believe how many people loved that story. I'll do my best to make this one even slightly as good as that one. Ok? Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

I'm coming back from vacation on the 21st of August, so I should have the next chapter to JLAAST up by Friday. And after that, I will work on the first real chapter for this story and Chapter 3 for Love in Fear. Thank you so much for all your support, I really appreciate it. I can't belive how many reviews and followers I've gotten. I don't even think I'm a good writer. In fact, I hate my writing, and I'm going out on a limb here to write this story... :P

Thank you so much once again! If you like the idea for this, REVIEW. If not... STILL REVIEW. Thank you. ~


	2. The Plane Flight

**The Plane Flight**

I do not own Maximum Ride not any of the characters. I do however own this plot and ideas.

* * *

_Max P.O.V. ~~_

"Max, if you don't run faster, we are going to miss our plane!" Ella screamed from ahead of me. How she was sprinting that fast in high heels with a separate suitcases in each hand and a purse slung across her shoulder was a mystery to me.

"Calm down, Ella! They won't leave without us!" I yelled back, trying my best to keep up to her. Okay, maybe not my best, but I was jogging along behind her. Unlike Ella, I was wearing converse, and I only had a small black backpack on me.

"Max! Ella! Slow down!" Behind us, Nudge was struggling. Her 3 suitcases were dragging her down and the heeled boots weren't helping at all. She tried to coordinate her suitcases, pulling them behind her without tripping over them. She _tried. _Instead, her foot caught on the wheels of one of the suitcases and sent her sprawling.

I backtracked and bent down to help Nudge up, "Nudge, why did you need so much carry-on baggage?"

"Because Max. I'm thoroughly prepared for anything that could happen."

"Like what? If we happen to crash land on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, what would you have that could help us?"

"Well, for one thing. If we crash landed, we'd crash land looking fabulous. Living on an island would totally mess up my hair and makeup, so I brought my entire set to be safe. And for another, we're traveling to Paris, Max. Home of the hotties. Who knows? We might end up sitting next to an extremely yummy guy, and I can't chat with a guy looking like this. I need to look fabulous!"

"Oh, Nudge. What am I going to do with you? Remind me again why I let you and Ella come with me on this trip?" I asked, shaking my head. I was smiling though.

"Because we're amazingly awesome and you had no other choice. If you go to Paris and end up hooking with a cute guy, then whose going to help you dress for your date? We all know you have a terrible sense of fashion and style."

It was true. I did have a terrible sense of style which would explain the hoodie and skinny jeans I was wearing along with the black converse. Nudge and Ella, on the other hand, were both wearing small skirts, sequenced tank tops, and makeup to _enhance _their natural beauty. "Nudge, we all know I'm not going to be hooking up with any guys in Paris. I'm there for business only. If I have time, I might take a couple tours or go souvenir shopping."

"Guys! Hurry up, you little slugs!" Ella called from ahead of us. "They just called for us on the announcement thing. They plane is leaving in two minutes!"

"Oh shit!" I cried. I grabbed two of Nudge's suitcases to help her out and began sprinting after Ella. Nudge, due to her lightened load, kept us easily this time.

We maneuvered through the airport's crowd with some difficulty and occasionally hit some people with our luggage. But it wasn't a big deal. They only yelled some curses after us.

"You know Ella, if you hadn't spent an hour this morning just putting on makeup, maybe we could have made it on time." I told her as we entered the gate. I grabbed the boarding passes from my front pockets and handed them to the attendent at the counter. She gave us a strange look but scanned the passes and let us through.

Ella ignored me. Typical. "Max. We have seats 14A and 14B and 16B. So Nudge and I are going to sit together and you get to sit by yourself."

"Cheeses Christ. Why do I have to sit by myself?" I whined.

"Because Max. Nudge and I are best friends. And if we split, what would happen if one of us needed to sit next to a fat priest with a snoring problem?"

"Or you could sit next to an adorable guy," I tried to encourage them.

"Nice try, Max, but no."

Fine. Looks like I have to sit by myself. We boarded the plane and squeezed through the narrow aisle. I stuffed my small carry-on into the overhead compartments and plopped down in seat 16A. I know I had seat 16B, but since A was currently unoccupied and it was a window seat, I decided to take it. We were the last passengers to board so no one should be sitting here, right?

I didn't bother to help Nudge and Ella with their luggage. Much to the chagrin of the annoyed passengers, both Ella and Nudge had to reopen all the compartments in our section in order to store their suitcases away. I watched in amusement as Ella tried to pick up her bag and cram it into the compartment above the seats closest to the bathroom that a man was currently walking out of.

"Here, let me help you out," he said, picking up Ella's bag and heaving it over his shoulders. I watched as his muscles rippled through his black form fitting shirt. _Whoa. _I thought. While I couldn't see his face clearly yet, based on his toned and muscular body, the man had to be hot. He was wearing black jeans and black converse to match his shirt.

Ella visibly blushed and launched immediately into flirty mode. "Hi," she giggled, "Thanks for helping me out. I'm Ella by the way." She smiled at him.

He smirked back at her and winked. She giggled some more. I groaned while watching the two of them. Honestly, how could she instantly get a guy to like her. She's on an airplane for goodness sakes. There aren't supposed to be guys Ella can flirt with!

I watched as Ella and the man walked back to her seat. She sat down next to Nudge before giving the man one last flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes. The man left her there giggling and acting lovesick with Nudge. Content that my sister was safe-ish and no longer with a stranger, I reached down under my seat to grab my backpack and ruffled around for a book. Reading always helps me get through plane rides. Especially thirteen hour plane rides.

I heard a shuffle and felt someone sit down beside me. Ignoring them, I continued searching for my book.

"Find what you're looking for because I sure did," said a deep, rumbling voice that sounded surprisingly close.

I jumped up, the back of my head colliding into something hard. I whipped my head around to see where the voice had come from while reaching a hand up to the back of my head to soothe the throbbing area. The same man who had helped out Ella now sat beside me in my original seat, 16B.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I said, did you find what you're looking for?" He clarified while purposely dragging out every syllable.

"Yes, thank you very much. Now leave," I said determined. I made eye contact with both Nudge and Ella who were craning their necks over the tops of their seats to get a better view of the unknown man. Maybe man wasn't the right word, however. In fact, the 'man' looked more like a boy around seventeen years old. He has olive colored skin and shaggy black hair that fell just perfectly around his face. His eyes, surprisingly, were black. Not even a dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark brown but black. Black black. Have I emphasized this enough? Black.

I saw Ella mouth the words, "Switch seats with me."

I smirked at her and turned back to my seatmate. Maybe, if nothing else, I could get Ella jealous and watch her blown up reaction. "So what's your name?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. A very well executed eyebrow raise and a semi-sarcastic attitude. This dude just moved up a notch in my scale.

"Only if that's what you interpret as. In actuality, however, I'm just trying to get my little sister jealous," I said pointing over to Nudge and Ella.

He looked over to where I was pointing. I noticed Ella blush out of the corner of my eyes. That's seriously how red she turned. "Oh, her. That's your sister?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Hard to believe?" I asked. I mean, I thought Ella and I looked absolutely nothing alike, but according to others, we could be twins. Frankly, I don't see it. With my blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and tomboy personality and Ella's brown hair, also chocolate eyes and complete party girl style, we weren't even close to alike.

"She's so... girly, and you're not," he noted simply.

"Hey! How do you know I'm not girly. I mean I'm not, but you don't even know me, so how could you tell."

"You wear converse, she wears high heels. Your clothes are for comfort; her's are for style. And you didn't fall in love with me in one look. Either you're just not girly, or you're lesbian."

I stared at him openmouthed. "Not that there's anything wrong with gay people, but I am definitely not a lesbian, and I will never be one. And in fact, I could say the same thing to you. You didn't fall head over heels for my sister and her flirtatious attitude. Sometimes it can get annoying. Trust me, I live with that monster. So, either you're gay, or you're gay. There's really no other explanation."

He blinked before responding, "Or I could be taken."

"You're not because when I was looking for my book in the bag, you were totally checking out my back. Don't even pretend you weren't. I heard that comment."

He raised his hands over his head in surrender. "Okay, I admit I was checking you out, and I'm not taken. But that's all your fault. Despite you not showing it off, you've got some damn good assets and a totally fit body."

"I take karate. I know how to kick your sorry ass into next week," I responded calmly but I had a smile on my face.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," he responded with a slight quirk of his lip. Not a full smile, but I suppose it had to do. I didn't even know the guy and I could already tell he wasn't the kinds to smile easily.

I was about to retort with a sarcastic comment when the P.A. system in the airplane cut me off, "Please take your seats and buckle up. We shall be lifting off shortly."

"That's my seat and I could sue you," the boy next to me pointed out after the announcement was finished.

"Oh yeah. Well, that's _my _seat, and I could sue _you,_" I responded. I admit, not the cleverest thing I have ever said but it would have to do. Take offs gave me headaches and even though we hadn't actually left the ground yet or even hit the runway, I could feel the headache forming.

Unfortunately, Mr. Dressed In Black picked up on the lameness. "That's seriously the best you could do? I expected better from you."

I winced as the plane began rumbling and started to back up out of the docking station. "Sorry, best I could come with right now. Take offs -while I love them- give me major headaches."

"Awww... do you want me to massage your head for you?" He said sounding sincere.

I looked at the boy in utter shock. Did he just offer to massage my head for me? I shook my head and continued to stare at him as if he had grown a second head. I failed to notice the small twitch of his lips and the rising of his cheeks until he had started to chuckle. A low, rumbling chuckle similar to his voice.

I blushed unnecessarily and groaned, "You are an asshat."

He cocked an eyebrow. That seemed to be a habit of his. "I've been called worse."

"I think just for that, you should massage my head. Consider it an apology for being an idiot," I grinned.

"I've never been expected to apologize for being an idiot before," he realized.

"If you stick with me long enough, you'll be apologizing profusely for all the idiotic things you will do."

"What makes you think I'll be doing idiotic things around you?"

"Everybody does idiotic things around me because no matter what everyone else does, it's idiotic to me."

"Where's the logic in that?"

"There is none."

The rumbling of the plane grew even louder and the plane began to shake with effort. Seconds later, the airplane jetted forward and sped down the runway. The pressure inside the plane became immense and the whirring of engines even louder. My bantering with the mysterious boy was forgotten as I grabbed my head and leant forward trying to ease the aching inside my skull. Sadly, it didn't seem to be working.

The plane took off, leaving the runway far below and increasing the amount of pressure. I clenched my skull tighter, but despite my efforts, the pain refused to go away. _God, I hate airplanes, _I thought. I felt my hand being pried off my skull. I shook, trying to replace my hands on my head to ease the throbbing when I felt a pair of slender fingers slide themselves into my hair and begin rubbing.

I glanced up and managed to spurt out, "What?"

"Shhh..." Mystery boy said. He continued to massage the top of my head and I sighed in pleasure. It felt so good. I could almost feel all the pain just leaving as if his fingers scared it away. Does that even make sense? Can fingers scare anything away?

"They can if someone has fingeraphobia."

I looked up. "Did I think that aloud?"

"Well, I don't know if can think aloud, but yeah, you said it aloud."

I groaned. Headaches make me lose my brain to mouth filter.

"I can see that."

"I did it again, didn't I?"

He grinned. "Yup."

We eased into a comfortable silence while his fingers continuously massaged my head. He continued rubbing my scalp for fifteen minutes until the plane finally stopped climbing and continued at a relatively flat course. The air hostesses unbuckled their seatbelts, but the seatbelt stayed on. I never really got it. Why do air hostesses get to ignore seatbelt signs?

The boy next to me leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Want to test out the fingeraphobia theory?"

I giggled, "You're on. Do you want to be the one afraid of fingers or should I?"

"How about both," he replied.

"Both?"

"Both."

"Both.

"Both is good," we said at the same time. I cracked up laughing while letting loose a couple snorts and he chuckled beside me.

"Let's for it," I demanded. "Allons-y!"

We both unbuckled our seats at the same time, ignoring the seatbelt sign. I looked at the boy. I still didn't know his name. The boy looked at me, and I decided to start the show.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, climbing onto the airplane seats and acting like a frightened old lady who saw a mouse. I stuck my arm out and pointed my fingers at the boy while purposely shaking my entire arm. Two air hostesses came running down the aisle toward our row. The rest of the passengers in my cabin including Ella and Nudge turned to look at me. Ella had this look on her face that said what are you doing. Of course, looks can't actually talk so it was just in my head. I winked at her as if to say wait for it.

Seconds later, the boy also jumped onto the seat screaming in an extremely high pitched girly scream. He was pointing at the air hostesses outstretched hand. His fingers shook too.

The air hostess, thoroughly confused, asked, "Excuse me, sir. Is everything alright."

I looked at him once again. He looked at me once again, and at the same time, we screamed, "FINGERS!"

The two air hostesses were now even more confused. "Pardon?"

Fang, acting very dramatic, took the lead. "Fingers, miss. There are fingers abord this flight. Do you know what the fingers will do to you?"

I caught on quickly and continued the act, "Yes, miss. The fingers will consume you. They will steal your food and control your hands and pick your nose and you'll never be able to escape from them."

"Run, miss. Run as fast as you can and don't look back because if the fingers get you, then it's too late," Fang finished.

The air hostess waved her hands in front of our faces, probably trying to catch our attention. She probably thought we were psychics on trances or something. Either that, or really, really, really, stupid passengers. I suppose we were the latter despite how cool being a psychic could be.

Fang screamed his girlish, high-pitched scream again. "The fingers! They already have you. It's too late to save yourself. Be ready to die a slow painful death!"

"But, sir. You have fingers too. And so does the miss," the air hostess insisted.

I looked down at my fingers while Fang looked at his. Then I threw both my hands in the air and screamed. "The fingers! The fingers have got me! I am dead! Oh, lassie. I'm dead! Boy who sits next to me! Save yourself! It's too late for me!"

The boy stopped screaming, put his hands down and stared at me. "Boy who sits next to me. Is that really what you called me? I have a name you know."

"Yeah, you probably do. But you never told it to me." I dropped my hands and the charade instead focusing on the boy. That left the air hostesses even more confused.

"My name is Fang," the boy said, sticking his hand out.

"Max," I replied. I spit into my hand and shook his, laughing at the disgusted look on his face. Priceless.

Fang turned back towards the air hostesses with a haughty look on his face. "Excuse me. What are you doing here? We didn't call you? What are you staring at? Go serve drinks you peasants," he said. He crossed his arms across his chest, stepped down from his seat and examined his perfectly manicured nails. Did this guy get manicures or what? No one could have nails that perfect.

I followed suit and stepped off my chair. I turned to the air hostesses. "Sorry, miss. My friend here as a multiple personality disorder. He changes his moods and personalities very quickly. He's actually a very nice person when you know all five of the real hims. I'm sure he doesn't mean to call you a peasant. Thank you for serving us, and have a nice flight. Wait, isn't that your job?"

The air hostesses just walked away. Nothing, no reaction, just up and walked.

"You know what. We should do that more often," Fang said after sitting down and rebuckling his seatbelt.

"How? After this flight we might never see each other again," I responded unsure. I was enthusiastic about being able to do this again with Fang but I somehow doubted that I would bump into him again in a city of over one million people. Or something like that.

He chucked. "Oh, we'll see each other again. It's our destiny!" He said dramatically, throwing his hands out and nearly knocking the drinks off the air hostesses tray as she passed by. "Oops."

I laughed. That was fine by me.

* * *

**I can't believe people actually wanted to read this story! Thank you so much!**

**_You had hooked again from the minute you sat down.  
_****_The way you bite your lip has my head spinning around.  
_****_After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands.  
_****_I don't know if I have strength to stand. _**

**How about 10 reviews? So...23? **

**Check out my profile, vote on the blog, and follow me(: **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! **


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the author's note and for getting your hopes up for another update. I just need to inform my readers of certain things. I've been quite a few PM's telling me not to quit writing and to continue this story. I just returned from Hawaii, and I know I haven't updated in a while, but to assuage your fears, I will not stop writing. **

**I repeat: I'm not stopping. I will keep writing!**

**JLAAST:**

**In fact, I'm writing the next chapter of Jailbirds, Lovebirds, Avian Americans... Same Thing right now, but it's taking longer than I expected since many of you asked for longer chapters. I'm a little low on inspiration as well and after I finish the chapter I have no idea what to write about. But I shall keep writing.**

**PP:**

**Also, for those who are reading PARISIAN PASSION, I've decided on making it mini stories basically. So it's just a collection of how Max and Fang meet and interact but I need some more ideas for their meetings. Don't worry, they are not drabbles. The entire story has a plot and it will be carried on throughout the story, but in order for them to "see each other everywhere and for Max to think he's a stalker" they need to meet up frequently. If you have any ideas, just post a review with them or PM me. **

**I would love to hear your input. **

**LIF:**

**For Love in Fear, I'm kind of stuck. I have no idea where to continue from here. I have the ending all planned out so I'm not going to give up on the story, but I'm kind of debating on what to do in the middle. If you have any ideas on how to continue my story, please leave a review or PM me. THANK YOU. **

* * *

**I'll be deleting these author notes once I finish the chapter and post them! Once again, I'm so sorry for getting your hopes up. Please bear with me! I will keep writing.**

**On a side not, July 1 is my birthday(:**


End file.
